Opening Up
by Anon-sama
Summary: Mysterious pink pills cause Hibari to gain interest in Tsuna, who rejects, or tries to, his advances. Eventual 1827, first few chaps being rewritten orz
1. Chapter 1

Opening Up – 1827 after inheritance arc

Tsuna just had the last of the dying will pills that Basil had given him. Expecting the arrival of more today, he carelessly opened the jar that Reborn had put in his care.

"It was delivered today. I trust you know what to do with it," Reborn had said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Reborn left to meet his fellow Arcobaleno.

'Dying will candy? That's new. I wonder if Basil made this,' Tsuna thought as he looked at the pink, round balls. He decided to try one before going to school. Dismayed that the pill did not work, he put another into his mouth. Maybe they were just ordinary candies after all. They tasted of strawberries. Tsuna looked at the clock hanging above the dining table. 'I'm going to be late! And Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!' Grabbing his bag and slipping his feet into his shoes quickly, he opened the door to his house.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera said cheerfully.

"Haha, we're going to be late! Race you there!" Yamamoto grinned and shot off like a rocket. Clearly, the baseball freak was very fast.

Tsuna looked at the smiling idiot's back shrink into the distance and started running towards school as well.

"W-wait, Tenth!" Gokudera raced after him.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Tsuna was feeling dehydrated. He had had several drinks but he felt like his condition wasn't going to change. At the end of the day, his face was completely red and the teacher wondered how an idiot like him could get sick.<p>

"Sawada, I think you should go to the infirmary."

"I shall accompany him there!" announced Gokudera, beaming.

"N-no it's fine. I can go on my own."

Tsuna stumbled in the corridor after convincing Gokudera that he would be okay. 'I think I have a fever. I better rest before going home.' He couldn't make it any further through the hallway when he tripped over and fell forwards. He was held up by Hibari Kyouya.

"Well, what do we have here? A herbivore."

Tsuna was still conscious when he fell into Hibari's arms. 'I can't control my body! Most of my muscles aren't responding…'

"Hibari-san…" he tried to say. "It's… really hot."

"What are you talking about, Sawada Tsunayoshi? This school is perfectly ventilated." Hibari countered. "Only herbivores like you get sick."

"S'not me…" Tsuna tried to explain.

"I shall bring you to the infirmary, come on."

Hibari held Tsuna on his back and involuntarily touched him in a place that would have made him shudder, if not from the paralysis. There was no time to think about how wrong it was, a student from Namimori was sick, Hibari rationalized. The poor brunette was slipping off his back and was breathing hard. It was hard not having to hold Tsuna's behind to push him properly onto his back.

* * *

><p>Hibari opened the infirmary door with one hand as the other kept Tsuna propped up. The raven-haired boy lay Tsuna down gently on a bed. He felt the younger student's forehead. It was burning and it looked like the poor boy had trouble breathing. Hibari panicked a little and looked around the room for towels. Just as he spotted some and was about to leave Tsuna alone on the bed, a hand pulled his sleeve.<p>

"You'll rip my armband off," Hibari scowled.

He looked at the sick boy again. He was making tiny sounds, like a dying animal would. Hibari finally turned to get towels.

"Hibari-san…"

'Stop saying my name, you herbivore,' Hibari thought. 'You're pathetic.' He wet a towel, folded it, and placed it on Tsuna's forehead. The brunette was given a look of contempt. Tsuna could deal with his overheating body but not with Hibari's killer gaze. He flinched and closed his eyes, hoping the older student would leave him be.

"Hey. You better take your clothes off." No response. "Hey."

Hibari shrugged, he would have to remove the stupid boy's clothes himself. While unbuttoning him, Hibari's face turned red. He was feeling too warm. 'Am I sick too? Impossible.' As he was pulling down Tsuna's pants, a weak hand reached to touch him.

"I… This isn't… good…"

"It's not whether it's good or not, it's…" Hibari stopped. He was undressing a male student in the infirmary. Anyone walking into the room would misunderstand. He wasn't taking advantage of him or anything. The bell rang and interrupted his thoughts. The last class of the day was over, and he had missed part of it. What was he doing in the hallway anyway before he saw the sickly herbivore? Returning from the toilet, it had seemed. The prefect was still holding on to Tsuna's uniform pants and thinking at the same time. He clenched the pants harder each time he was trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Hi…bari… Stop…"

"That's Hibari-san to you." His eyes looked amused as he knew it was taking a lot out of Tsuna just to protest in his weakened state.

"Tenth! I have come to see how you are doing!" Gokudera's loud voice echoed in the room. "Wh-what are you doing to the Tenth!"

"I was merely helping him. You do the rest." Hibari shifted his eyes to Gokudera and let go of Tsuna's pants. "I have a meeting."

He walked out hurriedly. Once he went past the infirmary doors, he put a hand to cover up his face and looked down. Hibari, normally as calm as a river was, after today's incident, felt like lava. 'He owes me.'

* * *

><p>Revised chapter, it still sucks though. Leave a comment if you will!<p>

Yes this is still my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening Up – 1827

2.

Tsuna was carried home quite happily by his right-hand man. He was laid down and it seemed like he would have to take another day off from school. A short time after he got home, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but it almost seemed like he could see his own breath. He could make out Gokudera, sitting in front of him, doing math homework.

"Oh, Tenth! Are you awake?" Tsuna could barely make out the wide smile from Gokudera's face. "Are you hungry?"

Gokudera got up to feel Tsuna's forehead. It was still quite hot. Tsuna knew that this wasn't a simple fever. Was it something he ate? He then remembered the pink candy he had in the morning. 'Please don't tell me it was Bianchi's poison cooking! Please!' Seeing as Tsuna turned away and wasn't responding, the silver-haired boy tried to make conversation.

"When you're better, I'll help you study! And uh…"

"Go home."

The sick boy didn't mean for his words to sound cutting, but that was all he could muster with his remaining strength.

"W-well if that's what you want, Tenth! I'd be happy to oblige. I'll come see you tomorrow." Gokudera had flinched at what his boss had said. "If there's anything you need at all…"

"Thanks," he wheezed.

And with that, the right-hand prepared to leave. He turned around once more, looking at Tsuna's turned head, and left.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsuna was feeling slightly better. He still wasn't fit to go to school but he could stand up and walk without help. He was still feeling dizzy and still had a fever. Couldn't be helped. If it was because of those pink pills, he would have to ask Reborn for an explanation when he came back. He had taken two pills in a row.<p>

He attempted to walk down the stairs to the kitchen, maybe get an ice pack, some food, some company…

"Play with Lambo-san!"

"Wha-?" Tsuna was confused. His reflexes were still slow. He looked down and saw Lambo clutching his pyjama pants. W-wait, who changed his clothes? It could have been Gokudera. He then suddenly thought about Hibari undressing him. How embarrassing! His temperature rose.

"Mamaaaaaaaa, I think no-good Tsuna is going to die!" Lambo ran to the kitchen.

Tsuna walked downstairs and sat on a chair at the dinner table. He crossed his arms and put his head down. His face was flushed, not because of his fever, but because of his faint memories from the day before. He was completely ashamed. How could he have let a guy take off his clothes? And it was Hibari. It was completely illogical. Hibari hated him. Was it humiliation, perhaps? What a sadist! He had to thank him for carrying him to the infirmary, but after that he was going to stay away from the evil prefect for good.

"Tsu-kun, how are you doing?" Tsuna's mother tried to feel his forehead but it was buried in his arms. "Did you have a fight with someone?"

"What do you mean?" he breathed. Mothers had a sixth sense for this kind of thing.

"You look sad. I mean, you can be sick and sad that you're sick, but this is different." She gave the air of a great scientist. It reminded Tsuna of his father when he attempted to be smart. His mother didn't make much sense to him at the moment. His thoughts were jumbled. "Well, whoever it is you're not getting along with right now, I'm sure deep down, he or she really likes you." She ruffled his hair and smiled, "You know what, I'll be making lunch soon, so you better eat a lot because you missed breakfast!"

For every mouthful of rice, Tsuna paused to think about what his mother said. 'I'm sure deep down, he or she really likes you.' It wasn't the same for Hibari! It would have been great if he had the confidence to think that Kyoko-chan liked him. L-like? What kind of like? 'I'm having thoughts about Hibari l-liking me! But I'm a guy!' He tried to keep it platonic. But then again, it wasn't as if Hibari liked him, even as a friend.

* * *

><p>At school, Hibari was busy staring at his worksheets, in deep thought. He wasn't thinking about answering the questions, his mind was preoccupied by something else. He lost himself in the whiteness of the sheets in front of him. During the morning, he had no time to consider the herbivore's health. It was as if his actions the previous day were forgotten, until he saw a silver head in the hallway. Now, instead of even considering writing his name down on the sheets, he was thinking about the stupid tenth Vongola boss.<p>

'The weak little animal didn't come to school today. I couldn't have expected anything else from him.' He smiled to himself, put his palm to his forehead. Did he have a fever?

Finally, class ended. Hibari was approached by Gokudera.

"Th-thanks for taking care of the Tenth yesterday, even though your gestures were… suspicious," the right-hand looked away from Hibari while speaking.

"He is a Namimori student," Hibari explained matter-of-factly.

Annoyed at Hibari's attitude and response, Gokudera walked off after leaving a signature, "Tch."

Really, deep down, Hibari was somewhat happy he had been able to help. All that he hoped was that the stupid herbivore did not remember that he tried to take off his pants, even though… Tsuna had said no. Tsuna had said no. He repeated it in his head. Hibari concluded that he wasn't feeling well.

Tsuna awoke the following day, feeling refreshed. He looked out the window. It was going to be a good day, he could tell. He changed clothes and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"No-good Tsuna is up! Wahaha! Lambo-san thought you died," Lambo yelled excitedly. "Now you can play!"

"I have school today, why don't we play during the weekend," Tsuna tried to swallow his bread and juice in one go before Lambo decided to throw a tantrum.

"Lambo-san knows that in your weakened state, playing any game with me would mean defeat!" The infant laughed at Tsuna and ran off, "Mamaaaaaaaaa!"

Lambo didn't get upset and Tsuna was relieved. He would have a peaceful day, so it seemed. He walked outside and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera. They both greeted him and walked together to school. Tsuna inhaled deeply. It was as if he hadn't breathed fresh air in ages. It cleared his lungs, he felt good. He kept saying, 'It's going to be a good day today!'

* * *

><p>Possibly update again later, it's fun writing this.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Opening Up – 1827 after inheritance arc

3.

When he got to school, Tsuna involuntarily looked at Hibari. The prefect held his gaze. If looks could kill, Tsuna would have died approximately twenty times over. Why was the stupid guy standing in front of the school gates? He wasn't even late. He walked past Hibari swiftly, careful not to look at him again. A strong grip held his right arm back.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, unsure of how to continue. He paused.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna trembled, trying to walk back, but his arm was immobilized. He could not take more than about a step back.

"What do you want with the Tenth?" The black-haired boy promptly ignored Gokudera. Yamamoto merely scratched the back of his head and walked away, waving his arm and smiling. 'Stupid baseball freak, abandoning the Tenth.'

"It seems you are doing well." Hibari shifted his gaze. He looked away but was still holding on to Tsuna's arm.

"Y-yes, thank you." Tsuna wanted to leave. He was embarrassed. Suddenly, the pressure on his arm was gone. He had been released. "Bye!" Tsuna ran off rapidly, ditching the prefect. Gokudera followed after him, saying nothing more to Hibari.

Hibari was still staring into space. His face was slightly red, he didn't know how to react. He pretended to readjust his armband and walked towards the disciplinary committee room. 'Seems like he forgot about it. Good. Nothing to worry about anymore.'

* * *

><p>Hibari hadn't bitten Tsuna to death. That was good. He also received a passing mark on his math test, a first in a while. Tsuna also was able to buy the last piece of yakisoba bread during lunch time. He was feeling lucky. Somehow, this day was going well for him, and he expected his luck to run out the next day. The only thing that bothered him was that it was Wednesday. This meant that he would have to come to class for two more days and perhaps see or interact with Hibari in some way. He feared Hibari's gaze. Why was he his Cloud Guardian? He didn't even like Tsuna or the other Guardians. Tsuna dismissed his thoughts, the class was ending soon and he had to pack up.<p>

Tsuna had to go home alone today. Yamamoto had club activities and Gokudera was nowhere to be found. He had run out of the classroom as soon as they were dismissed. Carefree, Tsuna walked out of the establishment and shivered. He thought someone was staring at him but didn't bother turning around to check who it was. He hurried to the school gates, and was greeted by his home tutor.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn! You're back!" Tsuna was surprised that Reborn would bother going all the way to school to see him. _He_ was the one who wanted to ask Reborn questions. "Hey, those pink candies in the jar…"

"Walk first, talk later," Reborn commanded him. After walking a block away from school, he asked, "What was it you wanted?"

"What did those pink candies do? I ate two but they did nothing, so I assumed they were just candy. I got sick afterwards."

"Oh, _those_. I got them from someone. You were the best test subject." He smiled at Tsuna. "I guess they were just ordinary candies, huh?"

"I had a really high fever Monday and skipped school Tuesday," Tsuna tried to protest, but it sounded more like a simple statement.

"Well, I didn't expect them to work. You're no-good Tsuna after all." He laughed and then continued a bit more seriously. "They're new pills Basil sent from Italy. Or so that's what I thought." Tsuna didn't say anything so Reborn said cheerfully, "It's up to you to find out the effects!"

"Eh? I thought you said those pills were suspicious." Tsuna really didn't want to take any more of those weird things.

"You didn't die, did you? They're fit for consumption!" Reborn didn't let Tsuna protest or convince him that he wasn't going to be his test subject. "Let's go home, I'm sure Mama has missed me."

"And my new dying will pills?"

"I have them… I'm sure you won't need them any time soon anyway." The brown-haired boy eyed the baby and sighed.

The tutor and his student walked in silence back home. No words were exchanged because it would just be a waste of time on Tsuna's part. After dinner, Reborn placed the jar in Tsuna's room and left, knowing that he wouldn't be defied. He left a note as well, reading, "One each morning. Report results to me." Finally out of luck.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up, did his daily routine and before stepping out of the house, slipped a pink candy into his pocket. He left as usual, with Yamamoto and Gokudera. He hoped the pill wouldn't make him sick again, and decided to have it after lunch. He knew the effects were delayed, so if he felt uneasy, he could be at home and he wouldn't miss any class time. Or make Hibari carry him to the infirmary… Tsuna mentally smacked himself. He wasn't going to think about the guy who undressed him… Tsuna hit himself for real.<p>

"What's wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera turned to him, worried.

"Nothing. It just felt like I forgot something," he replied. "Where were you yesterday?"

"M-my sister tried to give me these pink pills."

"Really? I got those from Reborn too, they taste like strawberry."

"So they're safe to eat?" Yamamoto put in.

"They probably were the cause of my fever on Monday. I wouldn't be so sure." He sighed, and added, "Reborn is making me take one a day, just to see what they do."

"I'm sorry Tenth, I don't feel comfortable with receiving food from my sister." Gokudera looked extremely apologetic, and bent himself in a ninety-degree angle, arms at his sides, facing downward.

"That's fine," Tsuna smiled. Sweat ran down from his forehead. 'Great, what am I going to do now?'

* * *

><p>The three boys arrived at school. As usual, Hibari was standing in front of the gate, waiting to bite latecomers to death. He stared directly at Tsuna, who felt a chill down his spine. Tsuna nervously put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the pill like it was a marble. Once again, Hibari grasped his arm. Was he trying to make friends in his Hibari-way? It definitely wasn't working, because Tsuna shrieked at his touch. He pulled his hand out of his pocket defensively, trying to protect his face.<p>

"What do you have in your hand?" Hibari pried the boy's fingers open and took the pill. "Confiscated."

"Hey!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled at the same time, but Gokudera was louder.

"What is this thing, anyway?" Curious, Hibari slipped it into his mouth. "Strawberry candy? Not exactly to my liking but… Move along, little animals."

Gokudera was about to pick a fight with the prefect until Yamamoto held him back.

"Listen, there's no getting it back now," he whispered. "Tsuna did say that they had to be tested. They also made him sick, which means there's a high possibility…"

"That we get rid of that guy!" Gokudera completed the sentence.

"Haha, I didn't mean it like that, but I guess it sounds about right." Yamamoto gave a grin.

"I really don't think that was a good idea…" Tsuna mumbled.

"There, there. It's not like he would've stopped for you, right? What's gone is gone." the baseball player said.

Tsuna could only wait to see what happened to the prefect. Reborn wanted results, and Tsuna was going to have to get them. 'Why do I always have to get involved with Hibari? Why?'

* * *

><p>For those wondering, I am working on a one-sided 5927 and a harem27 as well (Or just 5927+1827+8027+6927 and possibly 9627 haha ^^;;). Look forward to it! I do read comments. I think I'll update twice this weekend. I have a lot of evil planned for my beloved Hibari~n.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Opening Up – 1827

4.

By lunch time, Hibari was feeling warm. His body temperature had probably gone up one degree, to the very least. He didn't feel as bad as Tsuna did on Monday, but the effects were still strong. He had the same symptoms too. He staggered a bit and felt slow. When he spoke, his sentences were cut off midway, as if he were tired of speaking. Hibari didn't talk much anyway and the only people who he talked to understood him just by looking at his eyes. The prefect had no idea what was causing his body to misbehave. It couldn't be an ordinary fever, since he had additional symptoms.

Hibari was too proud to go to the infirmary or take a rest from his committee activities. He planned to continue going to class as well. Luckily, Tsuna, who needed to record the effects of the pill, was keeping an eye on him. Once Tsuna had finished eating, he approached the sickly prefect in the hallway. 'His face is red,' he thought. 'If he's been weakened, I can make my move!'

"Hibari-san, I have to talk to you. Is there a place where we can be alone?" Tsuna looked around the hallway, hoping no one heard that. Hibari hated crowds and his condition probably had driven him into a foul mood.

"Committee room," Hibari replied simply, too tired to utter another word.

"How are you feeling?" The younger boy grabbed Hibari by the hand and led him to the committee room. 'Wow, his temperature is kinda high.'

* * *

><p>"S-so… Hibari-san," Tsuna started, unsure of whether he should continue and tell him the truth about the pill. Hibari only gave the brunette a glare to show that he was paying attention. He sat down at the committee leader's desk and crossed his arms. "I have to tell you the truth about earlier, so don't be shocked, okay?"<p>

"Stop. Sit. Don't talk." he managed to command. His head was pounding, and so was his heart. 'Earlier? What does this weak animal mean by, "earlier"? Some sort of confession, but about what?' He glanced at Tsuna who was sitting with unease. "Continue."

"I think it's better if you rest first. I think I'll tell you tomorrow. I-I mean you look unwell after all." The younger boy hesitated, as confronting Hibari with his foul mood could mean death.

The chair fell over as Hibari got up from his seat suddenly. He approached the herbivore and grasped his shoulders violently. His breath was heavy and he was sweating. His face was accented with crimson and he trembled.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna grabbed one of Hibari's arms, trying to push his weight away. He realized that the prefect was now leaning on him for support instead of trying to crush him. "Do you… Do you want to lie down?"

Tsuna was ready to get up and let the older student lie down on the couch. Instead, Hibari flopped on Tsuna, arms around his neck.

"You'll pay for this… herbivore." Hibari hissed, barely able to move.

The bell rang, it was time for class. Tsuna realized he had to go. He tried to move Hibari onto the couch and off of him. 'He's heavy…' Being the no-good that he was, Tsuna took quite some time trying to position Hibari.

"Don't… ignore me."

"Ah!" he had forgotten that Hibari was still conscious. Tsuna could feel his hot breath on his neck, it made him self-conscious. 'I see he feels like I did on Monday.'

Tsuna pulled Hibari's limp body up on the couch he was still sitting on. The older boy's body fell with a thud on top of Tsuna. He tried to push Hibari off to his side at least, and got up. 'Did Hibari's face just get… redder? Don't tell me he's embarrassed.'

"W-well, Hibari-san, I'll just leave you here. I'll talk to you tomorrow, if you don't mind." With that, Tsuna gently got up from the couch and felt the dark-haired boy's forehead.

Hibari weakly put his hand on Tsuna's and closed his eyes. When the younger boy attempted to take his hand away, a weak pressure held his hand back. The brunette had no choice but to stay, blushing furiously. 'I guess Hibari can be vulnerable sometimes too…' After a short while, Hibari's grip had loosened, Tsuna removed his hand and he combed through the elder's hair. He ran his fingers into it, loosening any knots, but there were few.

Making sure the prefect was asleep, Tsuna got up and decided to go to class. He then realized that his teacher would probably chew him off for being more than late. Gokudera would probably cause a scene and it would all escalate from there. Having nothing to do, Tsuna borrowed a piece of paper and a pencil from the committee's supplies and started writing down Hibari's mishap. Since he had only taken one pill, he was sure to recover before class ended. Tsuna panicked. 'What if Hibari thinks I tried to poison him? I still have to tell him the truth…' he thought grimly.

* * *

><p>"Kyo-san," a voice from outside resounded. The committee room door was opened and a surprised Kusakabe entered. "What's going on?" he whispered to Tsuna, making sure Hibari didn't wake up.<p>

"He's sick. Maybe a fever." Tsuna averted his eyes and hid the paper he was writing on in his pocket. "He should be okay soon. I-I mean it's Hibari-san. Haha." He gave an awkward smile and tried to leave. "I should get going, I'm late for class."

"Class will end shortly, so stay. I am sure Kyo-san would like to speak to you."

Tsuna nodded nervously. No point in trying to run away from a big guy like Kusakabe. He still had to tell Hibari about the pill. Guilt was gnawing at him, if only he had stopped Hibari from taking the pill! His regret was so strong, it nearly felt like he could light his dying will flames with it. The bell rang.

"Uh," Hibari groaned. "Can't move."

"Kyo-san, shall I accompany you home?"

"Leave me," the head of the disciplinary committee reached to feel his own forehead. "The herbivore will do."

"All right then." Kusakabe left the room without any other word.

Hibari was feeling sluggish and Tsuna sat in the awkward silence.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the older boy was still fit enough to give Tsuna a death glare. "Come home with me."

Tsuna was a little shocked. Hibari's wording was a little strange. At least he knew that Hibari wasn't trying to kill him. It still worried him nevertheless.

"Go home with you?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he paused and justified himself. "Do I look fit to go home by myself?"

'Oh so that's what he meant.' Tsuna laughed nervously. He really was out of luck.

* * *

><p>I should title this chapter, "Tsuna's Long Day." but ha, Hibari just turned into a herbivore huehue.<p>

Wondering if I should post the 5927.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening Up – 1827

5.

Tsuna put Hibari's arm around his shoulders and dragged him back to his place by following his instructions. It was a hard task as Tsuna was short and Hibari's legs trailed down if he wasn't limping.

"So, here we are, Hibari-san," Tsuna turned to leave, ditching Hibari by his front door. "T-take care."

"Where are you going?" It felt like Hibari was inviting him into his humble home.

Too afraid to refuse, Tsuna watched as the older boy unlocked the door clumsily and walked in. He carelessly took his shoes off, leaving them at the entrance and showed the brunette in. Tsuna followed as the black-haired boy walked systematically to his room. He suddenly flopped face down on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Hibari-san?"

Tsuna received a grunt as a reply. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable. 'Well this is certainly awkward,' Tsuna thought. 'I want to get out of here…' The young boy bent over Hibari, and put his hand to feel his neck. 'Still warm.' Hibari twitched.

"If you're okay now, I think I should leave."

Hibari turned around suddenly, grabbing Tsuna and pulling him down. Surprised at the action, Tsuna fell down on top of the sick Hibari.

"W-wha?" The brunette's eyes widened. It looked like he was assaulting Hibari. He wanted to cry, it wasn't his fault! "S-sorry, I'll get off now."

"Do you not understand?" Sharp eyes bore through Tsuna's skull. He turned away from the death gaze. "Look at me, herbivore."

The younger boy slowly turned his head towards Hibari whose eyes had softened. He got up and sat beside Hibari on the bed. The prefect was still lying down, but he grabbed Tsuna's arm. Wanting to get out of the awkward situation, the boy tried to create excuses. 'What's wrong with him?'

"Stay." Hibari stared at the ceiling, not releasing his arm. He tried to move, but gave up when he heard Hibari's catchphrase. "I'll bite you to death if you leave."

When could he leave? He wanted to go home. Hibari was scaring him. This definitely wasn't his normal behavior as far as Tsuna knew. He only threatened him once today! That was a record. 'I guess I have to wait until he falls asleep…' Tsuna had no choice but to stay. After putting a blanket on the older boy, he simply lied down beside Hibari and waited.

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up. Beside him was a sleeping Tsuna. 'What time is it?' He was feeling a lot better since his fever subsided in his sleep. He wondered whether to wake the herbivore up. He had his lips parted slightly and was breathing rather loudly. Hibari stood up and stared at the sleeping boy for a few seconds. He then decided to wash his face. He walked to his living room and looked at the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. How could he have slept that long? He made his way to his room and glanced at Tsuna. Making sure he was still asleep, Hibari began changing into something more comfortable. He was becoming a bit self-conscious.<p>

Tsuna yawned. He suddenly opened his eyes. 'Whoa! Where am I?' He panicked and got up from the bed suddenly.

"Oh! Hibari-san," he yawned once again once he saw Hibari. "What time is it? How are you feeling?" Oddly, he wasn't feeling awkward around Hibari anymore. He was actually comfortable around the older boy now.

"Three," Hibari said simply. "Are your parents worried?"

"Oh no! You're right, I forgot to tell my mom…"

"The phone is in the kitchen. Downstairs, left." Hibari paused for a while, wondering why Tsuna hadn't made his way down yet. "Are you… hungry?"

"A little…" Tsuna replied shyly and ran downstairs.

Hibari followed the herbivore to the first floor and joined him in the kitchen.

"Actually, maybe I shouldn't call my mom. I mean, she should be asleep."

"Worried, too."

Convinced by his simple words, Tsuna dialled her number. After twenty seconds or so, a woman replied.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot…" Tsuna ended the conversation and stared at Hibari, who was boiling some hot water for the two packs of instant noodles on the counter. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>After eating in silence, the two boys had no reason to stay together anymore. But Tsuna did not leave and Hibari did not make him. Tsuna sat in front of Hibari and neither moved. Finally, the younger boy broke the silence.<p>

"Do you think I could stay here until it's time to go to school?"

"That's fine." Hibari got up to pick up the bowls.

Tsuna got up and followed him to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do…" Hibari raised an eyebrow at the statement and placed the bowls in the sink.

"Then, shall we play a game?" He smirked. "You know, I have always been curious..." Seeing as Hibari was approaching dangerously close to him, Tsuna shook his head.

"N-no, thank you. I think I'll go sit… or take a nap."

"After sleeping ten hours you wish to sleep more?" Hibari grasped his shoulder gently. "I was kidding you know." Was Hibari even capable of such a thing? The surprised Tsuna merely stared back into the taller boy's eyes.

Hibari held Tsuna's wrist and pulled him back to his room. He gestured for him to stay there as he found a towel in his wardrobe. He thrust it into the boy's hands and pushed him towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Was Hibari going soft? The raven-haired boy was worried. He didn't feel the desire to bite the herbivore to death but just to… taste him. That wasn't the issue. He was a lot more scared that being around Tsuna made him a lot more self-conscious. Was he gay? As someone who had never liked crowds in the first place, getting a girlfriend was completely out of the question. Girls liked, in general, crowding, like a pack of herbivores. The alone time he spent with Tsuna made him fearful. They were only two. There was no crowd. Hibari didn't dislike being around him at all.<p>

"Hibari-san…" a voice came from outside his room. "I'm done. Your turn."

"All ri—" Hibari blushed. Tsuna only had the towel wrapped around his waist. 'I'm over thinking things, that's for sure.' He shifted his gaze away, "Aren't you going to put on some clothes?"

"I accidentally sprayed water on my clothes. The water was too strong. Ehehe." Tsuna rubbed the back of his wet head, embarrassed.

Hibari walked past him swiftly, avoiding eye contact and throwing a spare uniform and underwear to him.

"If you stain them…" he turned around. "I will bite you to death."

Little did Tsuna know that Hibari's words had another meaning, and that he would definitely bite the herbivore at his next given chance.

* * *

><p>Slight development on Hibari's part. I really like one-sided love stories! Fortunately, this one probably won't be heartbreaking and it will develop further! eheheheheheh.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Opening Up – 1827

6.

Hibari and Tsuna went downstairs into the living room. The older boy grabbed the remote control and turned the television on. Since it was nearly four in the morning, there were several porn movies showing. Tsuna shrieked and looked at Hibari, who was trying to change the channel to something more appropriate. Watching an erotic film with a person you didn't even call your friend would be unfitting. Definitely. Hibari stared at Tsuna who had covered his crimson face with his hands. He then switched back to the previous channel just to gauge Tsuna's reaction.

"H-Hibari-san… Are you going to change the channel?" he peeked from between his fingers.

"Do I have to?" Hibari didn't feel the need to change and unwillingly teased the younger boy. "There's nothing else on."

Several moans from the television later, Tsuna grasped Hibari's hands blindly, trying to find the remote.

"A-ah! S-sorry!" the herbivore stuttered, as he had come in contact with the older boy's crotch. He turned around, curled into a ball and hugged his legs.

"What is it?" Hibari continued to watch the screen, his face unchanging. He wasn't getting turned on by the naked girl or the sounds she was making. 'Either I have extremely good self-control, or I'm really gay.' Hibari nearly panicked. 'I guess I'll test myself on the herbivore.'

Why he had chosen Tsuna was a mystery, even to him. Maybe he finally felt some kind of attachment towards the boy. Hibari turned to the shorter boy and pulled him closer. The shocked Tsuna turned to face him and met the older boy's lips. He gasped, his eyes widened. He flailed as Hibari would not release him. Finally, he was able to kick Hibari in the stomach and he was let go.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna could not believe what just happened. He stared at the calm Hibari who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "W-What was that for?" he exclaimed, indignant.

"What? Was that your first kiss?"

Tsuna blushed and covered his face with one arm. Hibari noticed his mistake and went closer again to kiss him.

"S-stop it!" Tsuna was teary-eyed.

How could a boy bring this many emotions to Hibari? He felt guilt for forcing himself on the herbivore. He felt aroused by the boy, even though he was male himself. It was wrong, he thought. Why was this happening to him?

"Listen, Sawada Tsuna—" he was cut off.

"No! You listen to me!" Tsuna was angry. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday morning. That pill that you took was the thing that made you sick. And secondly, I felt really bad for it, so I brought you home. And now you do this to me!" he wasn't finished. "That pill was actually meant for me, and you took it. Reborn is going to be angry at me now. No! Don't touch me. I'm not going to forgive you. I'm going home!"

"Herbivore." Hibari was slightly dejected. Once more, he pulled Tsuna closer, despite his protests. "Look into my eyes." He delivered the fatal blow. "I am gay."

* * *

><p>Hibari reflected on the events that had happened during the past half hour. He had shamelessly watched porn with a boy one year younger than him, kissed him twice, and admitted that he was gay. He had watched silently as the boy took his belongings, thanked him for his hospitality, bowed to say goodbye, and left the house in a hurry. He noticed a paper fall out of the boy's pants as he had left. He picked it up and read:<p>

_ Hibari took the pill and had a fever, like me! I took care of him even though he was a bit forceful. He's actually cute when he's not threatening someone. Maybe the pill made him that way. He's pretty affectionate and demanding as well. Is this another effect? *Note: ask Reborn*_

'Cute? Me? Ha.' The black-haired boy mocked. He felt something for Tsuna and was afraid of it. He blamed it on the heat of the moment. He was restless.

* * *

><p>The brunette sat in a park near his neighborhood. Was Hibari going crazy? Was it the pill's fault? Tsuna felt the physical effects, but his sexuality hadn't changed. Had Hibari always been gay? Was he even interested in being in a relationship with someone? Why him? Questions stormed into Tsuna's head, making him feel tired. It was nearly five in the morning, so Tsuna decided to crawl back home.<p>

Tsuna slowly and carefully opened the door to his house and crept inside. He closed it gently, trying not to make any sounds. He walked upstairs into his room and sighed. He didn't know how he was going to react when he saw Hibari. He just felt like he should skip. It was Friday after all.

* * *

><p>Drama unfolds. Read more of Hibari's mishaps Monday evening! I also really appreciate it if you tell me how you are enjoying the story so far. I've only had a few reviews and they were positive! Thank you very much! I think I'll work on all27 on Tuesday as well or a D27 (ohmygod).<p>

Lastly, it seems to be 1827 month, so would you like a short oneshot involving Tsuna and Hibari? Huehuehue.


	7. Chapter 7

Opening Up – 1827

7.

Tsuna dragged his feet on the floor, reluctant to go to school. His mother had asked what time he had returned home in the morning, and why he did. Had he not enjoyed his stay with his friend or had he forgotten something? Tsuna had forgotten indeed, that they were not friends. He did, however, enjoy Hibari's company. He did not say too much, but just his presence was enough not to make him feel alone.

Tsuna grabbed a pink pill and slipped it once again into his pocket. Maybe if he took it and got sick, he could go home earlier. The brunette walked outside his house and was greeted by his two friends and Guardians.

"Tenth! Where were you yesterday?" Gokudera was happy to see his boss, and so was Yamamoto.

"Skipping class weren't you?" he laughed and then narrowed his eyes. "Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" the shortest boy asked, trying to put on an act.

"You were monitoring Hibari. What happened after that?" Yamamoto lowered his voice almost to a whisper.

"I brought him home, that's all." Tsuna smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Did he do anything to you?" The silver-head exclaimed, worried. "Or did he die from his fever?"

"N-nah. Don't worry about it. Otherwise, he should be pretty healthy."

The brunette changed topics and asked what the other two boys had done the previous day. The three friends walked to school, talking about how the teacher got angry and the homework assignments they got.

* * *

><p>Soon, they arrived at the school gates. As usual, Hibari was waiting in front. The prefect glared at the three boys and approached them swiftly. He grabbed Gokudera's arm without warning and placed a rough kiss on his lips. Hibari wiped his lips and pulled Yamamoto, who was too speechless to move, and forcefully kissed him too, as if it were the most normal thing to do. After getting rid of Yamamoto's germs and whatnot, Hibari turned to Tsuna and gently brought him closer.<p>

"Augh! What the hell was that, you bastard! Hey! What are you doing to the Tenth!" Gokudera spat, watching one of the most shocking scenes of his life unfold.

Hibari licked Tsuna's closed lips and in turn, kissed them too, but softly. One could even say he was passionate. After pushing the herbivore away, the prefect turned around and stormed into the school building, possibly to wash his face and brood in the committee room.

"What the hell was that about?" Gokudera wondered. "A-Are you all right, Tenth?"

"I'm not sure what Hibari was thinking, but that wasn't fun." Yamamoto sighed, "He's probably confused."

"Confused?" The silver-haired boy wondered. "That's not an excuse to assault the Tenth."

"And you. And me." The baseball nut added, looking around. "I hope no one saw that."

The two Guardians turned to their boss, who was crying silently.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Both of them exclaimed, after seeing the shorter boy in tears. They patiently waited for him to stop. Gokudera took on his job as the right-hand man and rubbed his back while Yamamoto sacrificed his towel to wipe his boss's messy face. After a while, the bell rang. The silver-haired boy nodded to the baseball freak, and then picked up the distressed boy. Tsuna was flung over Gokudera's shoulder and carried at a speed one could rate as _'extreme'_ to the classroom.

"Sorry! The Ten—uh, he's not fit for class, so I'm taking him to the infirmary."

"I'm going too, sorry!" Yamamoto briefly bowed to the confused homeroom teacher.

* * *

><p>The three boys ended up in the infirmary. As usual, the nurse wasn't there, so they were free to talk about their pressing issues. Tsuna was seated on a bed and his two Guardians had pulled stools. They closed the curtains. Gokudera knew he had to keep quiet. He was relatively loud and once in a heated discussion, would not calm down. He let Yamamoto do the talking and the convincing, even though he was the one who wanted to be closest to the boss.<p>

"Tsuna, what happened to you back there? Do you want to tell us about it?"

"F-for this morning, it's my entire fault," Tsuna started, but was unable to continue.

"What do you mean?" the baseball club member urged.

"We could never blame it on you, Tenth!" Yamamoto gave Gokudera a hard stare that silenced him for the rest of the time in the infirmary.

"I-I think Hibari's gay." Seeing as the other two boys weren't responding, Tsuna took the chance to spill out everything that happened the day before in one go. "I'm still wearing his uniform," he concluded.

"So that's why he kissed us." Yamamoto rationalized. "To test if he was really gay. But you know, Tsuna, looking at the way he kissed you, I could tell he likes you best out of all of us. Suppose he's in love with you?"

"Th-that's not possible! He hates me! Plus, I wouldn't go so far as call it love… if that were even possible." Tsuna looked down. "He's a guy…"

"Hahaha, I thought the point was that he's gay." He smiled, trying to push some logic into Tsuna's little head. "Well, see ya later. I'm going to class."

Tsuna nodded and Gokudera merely bowed and they both left.

* * *

><p>Tsuna contemplated whether or not he should take the pill. He took it out of his pants, Hibari's pants, and stared at it. Desperate to skip class, he swallowed it in one gulp, not bothering to savor the strawberry flavor. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He twisted and turned in the bed, wrinkling the white sheets.<p>

'I'm wearing Hibari's clothes and thinking about him. Does this make me a pervert?' Tsuna's mind drifted off. He thought about Hibari, he thought about his feelings. 'What if Hibari really likes me?' He thought it was illogical. A boy his age would probably be off with a girl. How did he feel towards Kyoko? He didn't feel his heartbeat get faster whenever he saw her. He did think she was cute, but he didn't dream of marrying her any more. How did he feel towards Haru? She was clingy and obsessive but he didn't hate her. She was attractive in her own way, but he didn't feel like they were more than friends. 'Maybe girls aren't for me…' He laughed to himself and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>This story is going on a short break until the weekend, I think. I can't keep writing or all my ideas will go away~ Thanks for the comments as usual. If you liked it, feel free to leave a word. Meanwhile, I have a draft of the D27. ^^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Opening Up – 1827

8.

Hibari was in the committee room, working to get his mind off things. There was a small pile of papers regarding whatever the committee did. As he was used to the job, he quickly looked through them and rearranged them in a neat pile. He put the papers in a folder and stashed them in the bottom drawer of his bureau. Having nothing to do and willing to skip class, he strolled out of the room and into the infirmary, where he hoped to have some peace of mind. The nurse was never around, so he pulled the curtains closest to him to reveal a bed and a sleeping Tsuna. Immediately, Hibari closed the curtains and walked away to the next bed. He lied down and closed his eyes. All he could hear was the herbivore's even breathing.

He thought about his actions earlier. He had kissed the three boys to figure out what was wrong with him. He was disgusted at the contact with Yamamoto and Gokudera. He stopped thinking about that and looked at the bright side. 'So it turns out I'm not gay.' Hibari thought. But he had another problem. He was attracted to Tsuna. He had unintentionally been passionate with him. He tried to ignore it, he thought that it would pass, eventually. He had never come close to actually loving someone.

He awoke from the sound of a yawn, a bit of mumbling and a grunt.

"I guess that pill really just makes people sick…" Tsuna said aloud. "What the heck does Reborn want with it?"

Hibari laid still, listening to Tsuna talk to himself. He wanted to get out of the room. He just wanted to leave. And then he sneezed.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Tsuna parted the curtain separating the two of them. "H-Hibari-san?"

The older boy got up and examined the younger boy's face. He was slightly sweating and his cheeks had a tinge of pink.

"Are you sick again?"

Tsuna said nothing. He closed the curtains and lied back down. What an awkward situation he had in front of him. He was conscious about every movement he made, every sound the bed made. He lay still, controlling his breathing. He heard the curtains slide open.

"I asked you a question." Hibari loomed over the brunette.

He pressed a hand to the boy's forehead. Tsuna flinched from the contact. How many times had they touched? Not enough. Something made Hibari mad, something made him yearn for the herbivore. Under the pretext to check his temperature, Hibari stooped down and pressed his forehead to the younger boy's.

"Y-yes…" Tsuna quivered and tried to push Hibari away gently. "Reborn made me test the pill, so…"

"Is that so?" Hibari absently looked at Tsuna and brushed his hair off of his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"…" Hibari did not respond. "Let me take you home."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

><p>Hibari had nodded and made his way back to the committee room. He planned to stay there until third period started, so he could join his next class. He wasn't worried about what the teacher would say. He was in pure bliss. He could be with Tsuna. He could touch him, kiss him, abuse him while he was weak. His adolescent mind couldn't find the word to describe his feeling. He thought he was sexually frustrated. He thought he needed to let it out on Tsuna. Anything would do. But sex, that was another matter. He knew how guys did it, he just didn't think it would be fair to the herbivore. His walk home with Tsuna would not lead to anything else. He didn't want to be attached to him. There would be no relationship. He just wanted to sort his feelings out before anything else. And his test subject was Tsuna.<p>

What he didn't know was that the herbivore in question was worried about Hibari's sexuality as well. After the conversation with Yamamoto and Gokudera, Tsuna was becoming more conscious of Hibari's actions. He blushed every time they touched yet did not reject his hand. It was as if he gave Hibari the time to explore his own sexuality.

Tsuna had thought about his relationship with the girls his age. He had lost interest in them. But this didn't mean that Tsuna was gay as well. He had just pushed thoughts about love and relationships away for a while. When his interest would come back, he did not know. He wanted a break from all that love stuff. He didn't consider Hibari a possible candidate and the thought probably would never have crossed his mind until Yamamoto mentioned the fact that Hibari 'preferred' him best.

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay in the infirmary bed, sick with a fever. The effects had come faster than last time. Was it because he swallowed it? But he had swallowed the first one he had. His fever wasn't that high considering that he only took one pill. Or maybe his body had build up immunity to it. When Hibari was sick, it seemed like his whole body was paralyzed. So many possibilities that Tsuna could not list with his feeling of light-headedness. He tried to sleep. He agonized for a while and fell asleep from fatigue.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tenth, have some lunch." Gokudera poked his head between the curtains. "Yamamoto's grabbing you some stuff."<p>

"Ngh." Tsuna opened his eyes and felt his forehead. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Would you like some water?"

"Yeah… thanks."

Tsuna watched as Gokudera ran out of the room and then back with a bottle of water. He wasn't interested in where he got it from, he was more interested in drinking the contents. He emptied the bottle and fell down on the bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes.

"Don't you want to eat something?" The right-hand man looked surprised as his boss lay still.

"Go home without me today."

"You're sick! Someone has to bring you home."

"Uh… Yeah." Tsuna hesitated. Would it be wise to bring Hibari up with what had happened in the morning? "Shamal is bringing me home."

"The perverted doctor? Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me and go home with Yamamoto."

"He has club activities today, remember?"

"Then please go home alone."

"I-If you say so, Tenth." Gokudera reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to leave his boss alone with Shamal in a time of weakness.

Yamamoto came in with two riceballs. He gave those to Tsuna and pulled Gokudera away. Their boss was in no mood to talk and the baseball nut understood that. It was best if they let him rest. Yamamoto knew that he was confused about Hibari. He wasn't dense at after all.

* * *

><p>Finally~ Agonizing about how to present this chapter. I'm sorry it's become more blocky, but that's the way it is. Sorry there are a lot of mentions of sex to people who are uncomfortable with the subject. ^^ D27's coming up next.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Opening Up – 1827

9.

Tsuna laid in bed for a while. He had been able to sit up and eat. He felt his forehead for what felt like the hundredth time. It seemed as if his fever was subsiding. Maybe his body was getting used to the pill. The time he had spent in the infirmary seemed endless. He decided to get up and go to class, seeing as he was feeling better.

He walked down the corridor, and knocked on his classroom's door. He entered, bowed his head and apologized.

"You still look feverish, Sawada." The teacher pointed out and added, "Classes are ending soon, why don't you just sit down a while?"

The boy nodded and sat down simply, as he was told. Some unintelligible things were written on the board. He didn't want to fall behind in class but even if he looked at it, he wouldn't be able to figure it out on his own. He would have to ask Gokudera for help.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and his right-hand man ran to him.

"Tenth! Shall I take you home?" he asked worriedly, even though his boss had already declined a few hours back.

"I feel a lot better now, I can go by myself."

"Oh, out of the infirmary so soon?" Yamamoto appeared behind and laughed. "Well, I've got baseball practice now so, see you guys tomorrow!"

"That freak…" Gokudera muttered. "Please allow me the pleasure of accompanying you home."

"I-I don't want to pass my cold on to you!" Tsuna wondered if that would work. He had a fever, not a cold, and Gokudera was far from stupid.

"Of course! What a great man you are, boss!" the older boy grinned and walked to his desk. He started packing his bags. "Not wanting his subordinates to get sick… People should take example after you."

"See you tomorrow."

"Without fail!" he said enthusiastically and made his way outside of the classroom.

'Well, that was easier than expected.' Tsuna sighed. 'Oh, crap! Hibari-san must be waiting for me!'

* * *

><p>Tsuna rushed out of the room with his belongings and went to the infirmary. If he stood Hibari up, there would be hell to pay. He would be bitten to death. He agonized.<p>

"Herbivore. It seems you are well enough to walk." A steady voice came from behind Tsuna and it made him shriek.

"Hibari-san!" How did the stupid prefect get behind him so quickly? "I can go home on my own. I'm all better, see?"

"Are you sure about that?" the senior leaned in closer to him, making him close his eyes and try to avoid the worst. "No matter."

Hibari pulled his arm tightly and directed him towards the staircase. He pulled him all the way to the shoe rack, swiftly changed shoes, and waited for Tsuna to finish. He gripped Tsuna's arm again, and they made their way outside of the building. After a pause which left Tsuna questioning, Hibari spoke.

"So… Which way is your house?"

"Uh…" The brunette had nearly laughed. "S-see, you don't even know where my house is. I can go by myself, really!"

"Lead the way."

The words pierced Tsuna and he had no other option but to comply. 'Great.' He thought. 'Stupid Hibari.'

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it, Hibari-san. Thanks for seeing me off, gotta go now!" he wanted to get away, but the prefect's gaze held him back.<p>

Hibari hadn't moved. He looked expectant, as if Tsuna had to invite him in. He guessed it couldn't be helped and allowed the older boy in. He let him sit at the dinner table and offered him some tea. The black-haired boy looked around.

"Where is your family?"

"Probably out. Mom always buys groceries at around this time on Fridays. And Mondays." Tsuna added to reassure him. "She brings Lambo and I-Pin along. And Fuuta too."

"And the baby?"

"Reborn's out. Probably trying to find more pills to kill me with." The comment made Hibari raise his brow.

"So what do the pills do?" he realized he was being oddly talkative. He was curious. He was going to listen to the explanation and then jump on the boy. Yes, that's what he wanted.

"Give me a fever." Tsuna replied, sighing. He would have to sacrifice his weekends testing the dumb pill out. Not as if he did anything productive during the weekends anyway.

The brunette turned on the television and sat at the couch. He asked if there was anything Hibari wanted to do. He didn't answer, but joined the younger boy on the couch. He wanted to make his move.

Hibari was oddly close. Tsuna was feeling uncomfortable, but that could have been because of his fever. Then, the older boy approached. He was grabbed by the collar and kissed roughly. Teeth clashed. The older boy was obviously inexperienced.

"Wha-?" Tsuna didn't know whether to be scared or angry. He put an arm up to protect himself.

"I felt like it." Hibari wanted to do it again. "Be my test subject too."

The raven-haired boy was now on top of Tsuna, holding his arms down at his sides. There would be no escaping. The younger boy's thoughts were mostly, 'Why me? Why did I let him in?' and 'Agh, sexual harassment!' He couldn't fight back, that was for sure. If only someone would shoot him with the dying will bullet! Suddenly, Tsuna felt a surge of power that made him able to push Hibari back. Their roles were now reversed.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why don't you get off of me first?"

Tsuna blushed. He didn't know what had happened in the second he had flipped Hibari on his back.

"So that's what the pill does." Hibari commented, seeing as Tsuna was too confused to say another word. "Let's say it's kind of like… a sexual stimulant." He coughed and averted his eyes.

"What? I got a fever! A fever!" He was still sitting on top of Hibari.

"How do you think you're in this position now?" The senior asked calmly, waiting for him to realize that he hadn't budged. He was now staring at him, wanting him to move off.

Tsuna didn't reply. He bent down gloomily and planted a shy kiss on Hibari's lips. "Th-there's no effect… I don't , uh, feel anything."

"Oh really?" He pulled the boy down. "How about now?"

"S-so you weren't lying about being g-gay…" Tsuna put his hands at the older boy's chest, trying to push away. The so-called strength from the pill was gone and it seemed his fever was as well. However, his body was still hot, but for another reason. "S-say, maybe the pill just gives me strength in desperate situations… Like this one."

"Now that I think about it… Maybe, maybe not?" Hibari smirked to both comments. He wasn't sure if the herbivore got his message though. "Hey. Let me do it again."

"Wh-why?"

"Do you want a more visible mark on your… neck? I could always bite you… to death."

And so, Hibari Kyoya, the horny sixteen-year-old prefect of Namimori Middle School, decided that maybe he liked this particular herbivore. And that he was no doubt, aroused by the younger boy. What dissatisfied him was how he was the only one feeling it. The boy would warm up to it, sooner or later. And it seemed that he wanted to learn the hard way.

* * *

><p>Long as heck, and I feel like I should mark this M now OTL. I'm sorry I've been updating my D27 more. But I come back to this one because writing small chunks of text are great! Sorry for OOC, if any.<p>

Extra:

"Gosh I have _no_ idea what the pill does, Reborn."

"K have some more."

The end.

Ah~ I also made a drawing for 1827 month. It's on my deviantArt (belleelee) if you're interested.


	10. Chapter 10

Opening Up – 1827

10.

Uneven breaths could be heard along with the sound of the television that was still on. Tsuna was teary-eyed. He definitely didn't want to get raped. And he didn't want to have his first time with a guy. Nor did he want it to be with Hibari, his evil senior. The brunette trembled under Hibari, who was experimenting all sorts of things. With his mouth. On his. Tsuna gasped for air every time their mouths weren't in contact anymore. He wasn't allowed much time to breathe.

"I'm going." The dark-haired boy got off of him suddenly and pulled his jacket back on properly. His face was red and he licked his lips. He smiled as an idea came to him. "I could get used to this."

"W-wait!" Tsuna panicked. This meant that it would happen again, and at some point, he would probably be robbed of his virginity. What would he tell his friends? Reborn would probably find out too.

Hibari turned to him, smirked, and went up to search for his room. He returned a few seconds later with the pills in his hand.

"If I get sick… You'll take care of me, won't you?" he played with a pill, twirling it between his fingers, inspecting it.

"W-what do you mean? Give those back to me!"

Tsuna wanted to reach for the jar in his hands. And so he did. His senior exhaled and stuffed the pill down Tsuna's throat. The boy gagged at the sudden intrusion.

"Don't disobey me." Hibari went towards the front door.

"Are you really gay?" The brunette put his hands to his mouth after he realized what he had said. He felt that it was rude to ask such a question. Hibari glanced back at him and shrugged. He couldn't answer the question. And it wasn't because he was embarrassed or angry. He just didn't know it himself.

He left.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat silently on the couch, dazed. He didn't even turn the television off. He wondered when his mother was going to come back. Reborn was going to kill him. The pills were gone, and he had been forcefully fed one. He felt as if it was still stuck in his throat but he didn't want to get up and get water. He was lost.<p>

What did Hibari feel towards him? Well, he knew it wasn't hatred. Was he toying with him? Tsuna just wanted to dig himself a grave. He wanted to escape from everything. Tsuna himself didn't hate Hibari. He was just scared of him and his unpredictable actions. After all, Reborn had wanted him to be a part of his silly mafia family. He sighed and decided to take a bath. He needed to relax and wash off his face. He blushed.

He slowly sank into the bathtub, tired. Half of his head was submerged and he blew bubbles underwater. It felt nice. He started to feel woozy and fell asleep in the tub.

* * *

><p>"No-good Tsuna!" Reborn slapped him awake.<p>

"W-where am I? What happened?" Tsuna was lying on his bed. He had a damp towel on his forehead.

"Didn't Mama tell you not to sleep in the bath with a fever?" he kicked his face.

"Ow, ow! What happened?"

"Did you take a pill before going into the bath? Where are the rest of them?"

Tsuna remembered how Hibari had made him swallow his second pill of the day. And his countless kisses and touches. His face reddened in shame.

"Yes, but…"

"I found out what they do." Reborn smirked. "You'll just have to keep taking them to find out."

"You want me to skip school again? I'm already behind you know!" Tsuna protested.

"Look, the pills take effect faster as you've eaten more." He did make sense. That was true. "You'll find out nearly immediately the next time you have one."

"I don't think I want to do that. Can't you just tell me wh-"

"This is an order from your tutor, Tsuna! You also lost the jar, so you better get it!"

Afraid of being beaten any more, the boy nodded and the baby departed happily. He said that he had some more research to do and Basil was developing sister pills. Great, he would have to test those too. Inside his mind, Tsuna was a bit relieved. So they probably weren't "sexual stimulants" or anything of the sort. He still wondered about the strength that made him able to push Hibari back for a split second.

He couldn't think about Hibari, actually. He was too embarrassed to. He wished Mukuro would come and possess his useless body so that he would never have to face the shame of being violated by the older boy. Tsuna lay back down on his bed and decided to take a nap. It might be dinner time soon, but he was too exhausted to think about anything else.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun!" he heard his mother call him from downstairs. "Dinner time!"<p>

"I'm coming!" Tsuna walked downstairs clumsily, still drowsy from the nap.

"Did you have a friend over?" the brunette cocked his head to the side, confused. Then he saw the armband that Hibari always wore in his mother's hand. It was slightly ripped. He must have lost it in the heat of the moment. "You don't have anything like this. I guess I'll fix it."

"Yeah, thanks mom."

"Now go help yourself to dinner while I stitch this up."

Tsuna happily complied though he was anxious. Why couldn't he ever avoid the stupid prefect? There was always a reason to get close to him. He couldn't totally avoid him, per se, because he was part of his "family" and because he was at school every day. The past half week, Tsuna had to get close to him personally. Very personally. And he didn't like it. He was just so afraid of Hibari.

"Here you go," his mother smiled. "I hope your friend likes it."

Ack! Why did it have a stupid patch with flowers on it? Hibari was going to bite him to death! And rape him! And kill him! He started sweating profusely. At least he had the weekend to mentally prepare himself. Either way he was dead. Reborn or Hibari? He would prefer dying to Hibari. At least he would kill him in one swift tonfa blow…

* * *

><p>Wah~ Didn't update this in a while. I'm too attached to my D27 QAQ. I'm going to write a 6927 because I feel like it. Ah~ I also don't really like to think of Tsuna as the uke, if you know what I mean :D However, my ideas for this story are borderline explicit, and it's Hibari's fault. He's too horny for his own good. You can ask me questions on my Tumblr if you have anything you'd like to request~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Opening Up – 1827

11.

Hibari walked out of Tsuna's house, cheeks tainted pink. He was unusually happy. Most of the times you saw him happy was when he had a decent opponent, and that was a while ago. He concluded that Tsuna was a worthy opponent. Maybe that was too much praise. He decided to call him "prey" instead of "herbivore." It seemed that the pills gave Tsuna the force to resist against his actions, and that was what made attacking him fun. With a few more of those magical candies, maybe Tsuna would become prey good enough to send him running around a bit. He anticipated it greatly.

Now it wasn't just the chasing part he liked. Hibari had never kissed anyone before, much less done "it." He was as curious as any male, but more importantly curious about his own sexuality. Seeing as he was and had only been attracted physically to Tsuna, he decided that he was pansexual. Why not?

Hibari stopped, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. There were no cars, but he abided to most rules. He glanced sideways and noticed that he was missing one of his most important accessories. His armband. No matter, he would make the herbivore, no, his prey, bring it to him. The boy was feeling threatened by him after all, so why not use the privileges that came along with that?

Once home, he placed the jar by his bedside. They would be thoroughly researched and tested on Sawada Tsunayoshi. He might even be able to fight the baby if he held the pills hostage. He smirked to himself and made his way to the bathroom. He decided to take a bath. Hibari had had too much excitement for one day and he felt sweaty and sticky all over. He wanted to relax in the tub and plot some more. He was feeling great. Nothing could go wrong. Hibari had the upper hand and he knew it.

* * *

><p>It was soon Monday again, and Tsuna was prepared to face Hibari. Due to Reborn's thoughtless instructions, he was to recover the jar of pink pills or else. His two friends greeted him in the morning as usual.<p>

"Yo, Tsuna," Yamamoto said. "How are you doing? Did you get home okay?"

"I've been worried all weekend, Tenth!"

"I'm fine. All better." He could do nothing but smile. Tsuna was going to have to face death some day. And the later the better, he thought, but in this case it was either Reborn or Hibari. "I've got something to do after school, so please leave without me."

"Are you sure you don't need any assistance?"

"Tsuna will be fine, I'm sure." Yamamoto reassured Gokudera, grinning.

"Don't worry about me." The brunette led the way to school, trying to act enthusiastic.

* * *

><p>He decided to confront Hibari at the end of the day, when they could be alone. Hopefully, the prefect would've brought the pills with him. Tsuna hadn't thought of a proper plan of action but hoped it would somehow go his way.<p>

He gulped before knocking on the disciplinary committee's door. No answer was given, so he opened the door and peered inside. Inside was Hibari lying down on a couch. His face was tinted with red. Did he take one of those stupid pills? Tsuna wondered. Good for him. It would be easier for him to get the jar back. He crept in quietly, remembering that Hibari was a light sleeper.

"Where do you think you're going?" his senior's voice was trembling slightly, and it made Tsuna stop in his tracks. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Give me the pills first, then I'll give it back to you."

"Talking back to me?" He made Tsuna flinch. "Put it on the table."

Tsuna obeyed silently, placing the armband on Hibari's desk. He walked over to check up on the red boy. He put his hand out, waiting for Hibari to fulfil his half of the trade.

"So naïve." With that, the elder boy pulled Tsuna down on top of him. "Want to do it?"

He blushed. What was Hibari saying? What did he mean anyway? Two guys doing it? How embarrassing. He jerked his hand back, releasing it from Hibari's grip and sat up on top of him.

"Stop joking around, Hibari-san. Please, may I have the jar back? I don't want to get killed by Reborn." He got off. "And you didn't answer my question from Friday."

"No to both questions." He sat up and leaned against the couch. "Take me home."

"Why should I?"

"If you want it, you should come get it yourself."

Tsuna angrily stomped over to his desk and snatched the armband back.

"Same to you!"

* * *

><p>He had never been so frustrated in his life. Not even when he learned that he was the going to be the boss of a mafia group. He wanted to scream. Nothing mattered to him anymore. With the same attitude that he had left Hibari, he walked home, clutching the band with violence.<p>

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun." Nana smiled. "You're still holding on to that? Was your friend sick today?"

"Sorry mom, I don't feel like talking right now."

"All right. Cheer up before dinner time, okay? No sad people allowed at the table."

He opened the door to his room and threw the band on the floor. He then tried to calm down. He couldn't help but wondering. Why did Hibari even bother with him? Didn't he hate him? He smashed his head onto his low table. Overthinking things wouldn't help, especially when you had a murderous baby after you.

Time to get some homework done.

* * *

><p>やらないか？ hahaha I really wanted to use that line. It seems like Hibari's plan backfired. Ah~ I'm also writing an experimental All27, please check it out if you have time :)<p>

Auh it seems this story might drag on longer than I had planned XD


	12. Chapter 12

Opening Up – 1827

12.

Hibari laid on the couch, a bit confused. Did his prey just run away from him? Had he lost? No, he refused to think that. He would continue playing the cat and mouse game and win it. He got up slowly and left the room. He proceeded to go home by supporting himself with a wall once in a while. He didn't feel as restricted as the first time he had taken the pill. He was fit enough to drag himself home.

By the time he arrived, he was feeling better already. 'What a strange pill,' Hibari thought. 'What does the baby have in store?' Suddenly, he felt a surge of heat go through his whole body. Instinctively, he clenched his fists due to the pain. 'Could this be…?' The heat subsided and he opened his hands. His palms were bleeding due to the fact that his nails had dug into the flesh. 'So this is it. Be prepared, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

Hibari promptly bandaged his hands and slipped another pill into his mouth. He had discovered the use and was attempting to master its power. With it, he would be on top of the food chain. The fever was a mere side effect. He grasped the bottle containing the pink candies in his hand. There were few left. How could he get more? The doorbell interrupted his thoughts.

"You." He glared at his junior. Perched on his fence was none other than Reborn, observing them quietly. "And the baby."

Seeing as Hibari was not one to be trifled with, Reborn approached, grimacing. "You know the reason we've come for."

"Shall we fight then, baby?"

"The situation isn't too dire. I don't need to intervene." Reborn glanced at Tsuna. "Work it out. I'll be back in an hour. Failure is not an option, no-good Tsuna."

"N-no! Don't leave me! You don't know what this mad man will do to me!" he grovelled in response. Seeing as his tutor was turning around already, he sighed. "Hibari-san. Here's the deal: your armband for the jar with the pills. Please?"

"Come inside."

"I would rather not, thank you." Tsuna tried to sound polite. It was difficult when his teeth were already chattering. "You asked me to come to your house, and here I am. Those were the conditions. And here's your uniform, too. It's been washed."

"So I cannot offer my guest some refreshments? I won't bite."

"You can, but only if we're right here. On the porch." He planned to scream if something happened. And he hoped nothing would happen. He sat down on the grass, cross-legged.

"Fine." Hibari walked into his house and brought the jar out. He sat down in front of Tsuna and placed it on his lap. "Your side of the deal."

"Here." Tsuna popped the armband out of his pants pocket and waved it in his senior's face. He could feel the onyx gaze following every movement of the scrap of cloth. "You first."

"I'll put it here, you put it there. It's up to you to take it if you're able to." Without thinking, Tsuna laid the red and yellow fabric on to the ground and dove in for the jar. "Are you attacking me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Of course the jar had to be right in front of Hibari. Of course Hibari had to take it back the moment he reached for it. He fell forwards onto his lap.

A kiss. Two kisses. A deep kiss. Breaths. 'Not again!' "Why are you doing this to me, Hibari-san?"

"I thought the answer was clear enough." The older boy licked his lips. He needed to stall. He was waiting for that surge of heat.

"I'll scream."

"I'll silence you." Hibari grabbed the armband. "Oh… Wow."

"Agh! It's not what you think, really!" Tsuna moved his arms over to cover his crotch area. This left the rest of his body unprotected. His mouth covered by the other's, he couldn't utter any other word. He had considered biting the black-haired boy's lip or tongue, but he didn't want to suffer the consequences of that.

"Move your hands. I'll help you get rid of that."

"Rid of what?" He thought for a while. "N-no, no thank you. It'll go away, just leave it. Give me back my jar!"

"The grass is dirtying your uniform."

"I know that! Geez! Whose fault is it?"

Hibari was still on top of Tsuna and was holding him down with a hand. He took the armband and inspected it. He stared a long time at the flowers. "What is this?"

"My mom fixed it since it was torn from… You know… Uh…" Tsuna's face flushed in embarrassment. And then, he turned redder, if that was possible. "Hibari-san, you, uh…"

The older boy looked at the area pointed at. He was visibly aroused. "What about it? It's natural." He wished he could take care of it. "You'll help me, won't you?" He took his hand off of Tsuna and showed his bandages.

"Of course not! What in the world would make you think that I want to touch, no, uh, help you?"

"That." Hibari motioned towards the jar lying on the grass, almost within his grasp.

"Th-this wasn't part of the deal." Tsuna tried to wriggle away from him as he wasn't being held back anymore. He moved backwards slowly. Hibari gripped his groin and caused him to whimper. "I'm getting raped!" the brunette yelled, as loudly as he could.

"No one is going to come." Tsuna then remembered how Namimori's hospital director had thanked him. Did he have the whole area of Namimori under control? His pants were unzipped.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes."

"I'm not prepared for this!" He rested his hope on that line.

"You're right, virgin." Hibari picked him and the jar up and took them indoors.

* * *

><p>What am I writing? *head explodes* lololol... But it's getting so entertaining to write XD Leave a comment if you wish. I'm changing the rating on this lol.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Opening Up – 1827

13.

Tsuna was tossed onto the bed roughly. His pants were threatening to come off. That certainly didn't help as he was being eyed by a hungry carnivore. So this was it, he thought. It was the end of the line for him. As Hibari impatiently tugged at his pants, Tsuna tried to convince him to stop one more time.

"You know, Hibari-san…" He gulped, unsure of how to continue. "This kind of thing…"

"What about it?"

"It should be done with someone you love, not me." Tsuna flinched when he saw Hibari smirk.

"I thought it was blatantly obvious." He placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I like you." He kissed him again, hungrily. He had let out his emotions, and somehow, it seemed to reinforce his feelings towards Tsuna. "I like you."

"S-sorry, I don't feel that way towards you. You've always threatened to bite me to death." The prefect stopped all movement and got off of the brunette clumsily, his movements were uncoordinated and he felt like broken clockwork. "Hi-Hibari-san? I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"Leave."

"I need to take the pills…"

"Leave!"

Frightened by the tone of his voice, Tsuna wordlessly got up, fixed his clothes, bowed, and left. The prefect sat down on the bed, his face heated like an oven. What had he just said? He combed his raven-colored hair back with his fingers. Did he truly like the boy? He seemed to think so. But it was unacceptable either way; his prey was once again running away from him.

Love was a complicated notion to Hibari. How did it work? There needed to be some kind of mutual positive feeling towards the parties involved. Hibari came to the realization that his love was unrequited. Tsuna's feelings were something he had failed to put in his equation. He promised himself that he would capture the heart and body of his prey. He sat on his bed and unbuckled his belt. His own hand would have to make do for now.

* * *

><p>Tsuna arrived at home and was greeted by an irritated Reborn. He was smacked a few times but he paid the pain no mind. He was in shock from Hibari's words. His senior was gay, and that had been confirmed by his very visible erection. He blushed, recalling the sight. Not only that, he also seemed to have chosen Tsuna as his object of affection. He sighed, still being told off by Reborn. The pills would have to wait for another day.<p>

Yet, Tsuna felt like he had to go see Hibari again. He wanted to clear things up. Were his feelings true? He wanted to work out a compromise without getting bitten to death. It seemed impossible at this point, and he definitely wouldn't go back to his house. School seemed like a safe bet. He would just have to call him out in a hallway and not get trapped in the Committee room again.

He reflected on his thoughts again. That was going to be a bit hard, seeing as Hibari hated crowded places. Would ignoring him be the right thing to do then? If Hibari wanted something, he would have to see him, and that was it. Tsuna decided that he would never go to see him again willingly. Guilt was making him frown. 'I didn't mean to hurt his feelings…' Tsuna tucked his thoughts away in the back of his head.

His stomach cried. Reborn had made him leave the house before dinner, and this made Nana slightly upset. He stared at the plate on the dinner table. Waiting for the microwave to work its magic, Tsuna pondered what would have happened if his stomach had growled when Hibari was doing things to him. Would the prefect have laughed? Impossible. He dismissed the thought with a chuckle. He mentally slapped himself for such a strange observation.

Done with dinner and his bath, he let curiosity lead his actions. He turned off the lights in his room, made sure everyone was asleep, and switched on his laptop. He looked up male on male sex, and blushed at everything he saw. So that's how it worked… Once his curiosity was satiated, he erased the history and turned off the machine with his heart beating like a drum. What had he just done? He had never considered such a thing until his stupid senior assaulted him.

Tsuna had dreams of Hibari that night. He preferred to call them nightmares, though, and remembered them as he awoke. He shivered and promised himself never to look up anything strange before going to sleep again.

* * *

><p>He went down to meet Gokudera and Yamamoto in front of his house. He confirmed that Hibari was gay, and described what had happened the previous day. He was afraid something like that would happen again. Gokudera, as always, offered to protect him. Yamamoto just scratched the back of his head and tossed him a pack of condoms.<p>

"Wh-where did you get this from?" Tsuna stared at the unopened package in his hands.

"My dad. For when the time comes, he said."

"You expect me to sleep with Hibari-san?"

"Why not, haha." Somehow he found the fact that Hibari was interested in men and Tsuna in particular amusing. "Play it safe. Have you reached third base yet?"

"What's third base? I don't play baseball." Somehow, he had a hunch that it had to do with Hibari, but didn't quite understand the expression.

"That's enough, already, baseball freak." Gokudera was enraged at the thought of his boss with another man. "But Tenth, if you really must…" The silver-haired boy handed him a pack of his own.

"You too?"

"Bianchi's orders." Tsuna questioned no further. Bianchi was a strange woman, and that was the truth. "B-but, I will forever stay loyal to you, Tenth!"

"Yeah." He smiled in response, awkwardly. He tucked the two boxes into his pockets, hoping to put them away somewhere later. "You guys are straight, right?"

"Nah, I swing both ways." Yamamoto grinned mischievously.

"You can swing your baseball bat two ways? No, wait, that doesn't answer my question, Yamamoto!"

"Hopeless, aren't you?" he flicked Tsuna's nose with his index finger. "I don't mind, if that answers it."

"Oh. And you, Gokudera?"

"Women are annoying and noisy. Men, I've never looked at in that way. You could say I'm uninterested about being in a relationship right now."

"But… S-sexually?"

"Girls! I like girls." He replied a bit faster than he needed to. He couldn't help the fact that his boss's shy face contented him. But that was a secret. Tsuna nodded, and he was reassured.

"I wonder about Hibari-san… If he only likes guys or…"

"I thought you said that he was gay."

"You never know!" Tsuna objected. If Hibari liked girls too, maybe he could divert his attention to some other person…

* * *

><p>LOL what am I writing it's becoming weirder and weirder. Yes, a hint of one-sided 27 pairings is love too. I'm an All27 shipper after all 8D. Leave a comment if you will! Sorry for the interruption to your sexy time, Hibari~n.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Opening Up – 1827

14.

Hibari had abused his power as the Committee chairman and used the loudspeaker to call Tsuna into the Committee room. The brown-haired boy had no choice but to comply as he slowly made his way there. The distance between the entrance of the room and Hibari's desk seemed a mile long. Tsuna stood dumbly in front of the door, ready to run out at any abrupt movements. He waited for Hibari to speak.

"Herbivore…" He let the word trail off his tongue uncomfortably. He was too used to calling him other names. "You have caused me a lot of pain and trouble." Seeing Tsuna looking at his feet, he got up. This shocked the poor boy as he backed into the door. He closed the distance between them and cornered him. "Rejection is such a foul thing."

Tsuna nodded. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"Feelings, huh?" Hibari chuckled in amusement. "I'm not so weak as to have those hurt." He put his face dangerously close to his prey's. "But yours… how can I get yours to change?"

"I-I don't know?" Tsuna's intuition was telling him that he was approaching a danger zone. He felt for the doorknob behind him clumsily and tried not to attract attention.

"Are you paying attention to me?"

"Y-yes!" Why was Hibari so intent on receiving mutual love? That was too strange for the Cloud Guardian. He was usually aloof. He was supposed to be aloof. Tsuna's hands were already sweating.

"Why are your hands behind your back?" Hibari put his arms around Tsuna and removed them when he emptied his back pockets. "What's this? Were you planning to use them with someone?"

Tsuna's face was emptied of color. "N-no! Yamamoto and Gokudera gave those to me!"

"Then they were planning to use them with you?"

"No! Why would you think such a thing? I'm not even going to use them! You can have them! Just take them!"

"Is that so?" His smirk grew wider and wider. "Then I can use them?"

"Yes, use them for whatever you want as long as—"

"So I can use them with you?"

"I didn't finish my sentence!" He watched as the prefect opened a box with his teeth, letting some plastic out of the container. He blushed as he saw the colorful plastic wrappers fall to the floor. "Y-you're not planning on using those for real are you?"

"Yes, I am." He remembered that he hadn't captured his prey's heart yet, but he was so eager just to have a taste of his body… He licked his lips hungrily. "But not yet." He said as he saw Tsuna tremble. "What can I do to make you feel the same?"

"You could give the jar back to me first. That would be a good start." Tsuna relaxed a bit, seeing as Hibari wouldn't do anything to him anymore. "And you could also tell me why you l-like me…" He had wanted that question answered since he had first suspected Hibari's feelings. Who would like a no-good like Tsuna? Maybe just a slight explanation would make him a bit happier about himself.

"Fine. Tomorrow." The senior backed away from the door and Tsuna's body altogether. He made motions as to readjust the jacket on his shoulders. "And I don't know. I feel irritated when you're being crowded around by those other herbivores." He thought hard. "Must there be a concrete explanation?"

"N-no, well, I don't know either…" Tsuna nearly laughed. He was usually quite dense when it came to other people's emotions, but he somehow caught on that Hibari was jealous. That was a first.

"Is that enough for you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So it's okay?"

"What is?"

"To use these." Hibari pointed to the objects on the floor.

"No! You have to think about… mutual consent!"

"I asked you."

Tsuna put a hand to his forehead. Okay, he _had_ asked. Was Hibari just really stupid when it came to relationships? Even if Tsuna hadn't ever been in a relationship, he had logic on his side. "Okay, how do you react when girls give you chocolate?"

"I reject them." He cocked his head to the side, wondering what his junior was trying to tell him. Being quite adept at connecting the dots, he worked out a plausible solution. "Do you want chocolate?"

"That's not it, Hibari-san… When you like someone, you have to get them to like you too. You can't just ask if they wanna do it out of the blue!" He blushed at his own words. It was as if he wanted him to do this.

"You want me to woo you." Hibari stated bluntly. "How do I do that?"

"Augh! Work it our yourself! Ask someone! Read a book! It's not hard! But for now, unless you can convince me, I won't have those kinds of feelings for you!" Tsuna placed his hands on the doorknob, ready to leave.

"Okay." The raven-haired boy gently placed his lips on Tsuna's cheek.

"And no more sexual harassment!" He rushed out through the door, face reddened and heartbeat rapid. "Got that?"

* * *

><p>And so Hibari Kyouya decided that he had to interact with the herbivores his junior labelled as, "friends." This was going to be a long day. He was going to call them out using the school's loudspeaker, one by one. He grimaced. He had to be straight to the point. He decided to start with the more troublesome one, Gokudera Hayato.<p>

"What do you want?" The silver-haired male entered the room and slammed the door shut. He was ready for a confrontation.

"There's something I need you to tell me." He placed his elbows on his desk.

"And what's that?"

* * *

><p>So much dialogue! At least it was quite fun to write, haha. Leave a comment if you will. I'm going to rewrite the first few chapters because they suck. Oh god. This is my first fanfiction after all...<p>

Thanks for reading up till now :) I'm glad to have made such improvement.


	15. Chapter 15

Opening Up – 1827

15.

"Huh?" Gokudera exclaimed, enraged. "What would you need that kind of information for?"

"I explained the situation to you clearly enough."

"I don't approve. If the Tenth fell in love with you…" he trailed off with a dark expression. "You harass him too much already."

"And you don't?"

"He likes having me around, unlike you." Gokudera grit his teeth and knit his eyebrows. "You scare him."

"Is that so? But I could feel that he wasn't as averse to… some things…" Hibari was pushing his buttons playfully. He enjoyed the feeling of superiority. "That's fine. Leave and call that Yamamoto Takeshi in."

"Some things? What did you do to him exactly?" Without a word, Kusakabe appeared from outside and ushered the angry Gokudera away. He yelled indignantly and could be heard from across the hallway. Hibari massaged his temples. He would have to deal with people. How he hated them.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto eyed the giant guarding the door before entering the room. He sat on the couch and crossed his legs. He cocked his head sideways and smiled to Hibari, signalling for him to ask away.<p>

"He likes cute things, I guess. Not a fan of violence from what I can tell." The baseball nut scratched his chin. "Take him out on a date? To the movies?"

"I could not stand the crowding," the senior merely stated and received an understanding nod from the other male.

"A walk in the park is fine. Buy him some ice cream. Everyone likes ice cream." He uncrossed his legs. "Are you really in love with Tsuna?"

"I'm not sure how to describe the feeling, but you pathetic herbivores would probably call it that. He emanates an aura of helplessness. I feel like I have to… protect him."

Yamamoto chuckled. What a lovestruck fool. "Okay, then. But you're going to have to get past me first. And not to mention Gokudera and the Bucking Horse guy. And even perhaps the kid."

"There won't be any competition." Hibari gave him a piercing gaze and pulled out an opened box from his pocket. "This is yours?"

"Did you… Use 'em?"

"No."

"You did other things, didn't you?"

"Not on par. Now back on topic."

"You, uh, won't hurt him right? You know, physically…" Seeing as Hibari didn't get the memo, he was forced to whisper rather loudly. "Sex." He was amused to see the prefect lose his calm for a split-second and shake his head. "Biting counts."

"I cannot stop myself from such an act." He hesitated and then thanked Yamamoto with a nod. They continued talking about Tsuna's preferences. The baseball freak was the one telling stories about this and that as the other listened rather carefully, grateful of the herbivore's strange cooperation.

As he was leaving the room, he announced quite loudly, "You've started a war, Hibari. Don't expect the others to stay idle. They'll protect Tsuna's chastity." He ended with a laugh. He had never thought that he would have to say something that ridiculous.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime. The sun was high in the sky and Hibari sat down in the shade. He had called the Bucking Horse out with the premise of sparring and then asking him about Tsuna. He then remembered what Yamamoto had said. He had started a war. He would have to choose his words carefully. If he was lucky, maybe he could knock out the stupid Cavallone while he had his way with Tsuna. A lovely plan, if it weren't for the other idiots in the equation. He shifted his jacket off his body as it was getting hot.<p>

Gokudera would be easy to get rid of. Yamamoto was a lot brighter, so he would have to be careful. And then there was the baby. He yearned to fight him but he knew that he couldn't win. He had the feeling that it wouldn't end well if the baby was serious. He suppressed a shudder. There was a conceivable possibility that the infant didn't care about Tsuna's relationship with him. He smiled a little to himself.

"Kyouya, what are you doing, smiling all alone? It's creepy, you know?" A shadow loomed over Hibari for a short while. He readied himself, gripping his tonfas lightly. "Don't you want to sit down and digest your food first? Do you want to see my lunch box? I made it myself today." It looked as if the Cavallone was trying to avoid a confrontation. Hibari looked around quickly. Romario was nowhere to be seen.

"Hn." He lowered his arms to his sides and got straight to the point. "I am in love with Tsunayoshi and I need your help."

The confession made Dino take several steps back. He tried to laugh, but it turned into a frown. What in the world had possessed his student into saying something so embarrassing? What had happened so as to make him require help? And from him no less? "Kyouya?"

"What?"

"Is this your way of telling jokes? It's, uh, refreshing!" Seeing his face turn into a scowl, Dino backed away another step. "You're serious?" He put a palm to his face. Hibari Kyouya did not joke. He was stupid to even ask. He approached the prefect slowly and sat down, cross-legged. He laid down his lunch and opened the box. Pointing at it, he said, "Let's have a talk, shall we?"

The Cavallone boss started explaining the term, "love." "It's a fickle word", he said. "Fickle like you, Kyouya." He clumsily tried to stab the macaroni in his messy lunch box, once in a while offering some to Hibari who declined with an empty look. Speaking with his mouth full and sauce all over his lips, he told him stories about women and whatnot.

"Tsunayoshi is not a woman."

Dino wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and proceeded by licking the sauce off slowly. After he had finished, he sternly stated that relationships concerning two of the same sex mostly went haywire due to society. Hibari looked like he didn't care, so he questioned him. "Are you sure you won't change your mind later?" As cute as his little brother was, Dino knew that teenagers and hormones were silly things.

"What do you mean?"

"B-because it has to be mutual, and if he doesn't like you, then you'll probably get frustrated and eventually give up on him."

"What do you think I'm trying to do here?" Dino's mouth was dry. His student was actually caring for another human being's feelings. "What do I do so that he does?"

Afraid to blabber something completely wrong to Hibari, he pouted and said, "He's my cute little brother you know. You can't have him."

"So you won't help me."

"You got that right." The blonde man childishly crossed his arms.

He was swiftly knocked out by an irritated Hibari and half of his body was left to dry in the blazing noon sun.

* * *

><p>;A; Dino. I kinda corrected chapter one because it was irritating me to no end. I just changed some words, so nothing special.<p>

Yes this is turning a bit All27 but it's pretty ambiguous. I never said that the others were in love with Tsuna too! As always, leave a comment if you wish, and thank you for reading so far.


	16. Chapter 16

Opening Up – 1827

16.

"Wh-why are you guys sticking so close to me today?"

"Can't let my guard down, Tenth."

Tsuna felt a little uncomfortable being followed around by Gokudera and Yamamoto. He was used to it, but this time, he just wanted to go to the toilet! He knew that they were wary of Hibari and his strange tendencies, but this was bothering him almost as much.

His friends had told him about what Hibari had asked. He was relieved that the older boy would take his warning into consideration, but worried that he might become even more forceful. He sighed, causing his two companions to turn their heads in his direction. Tsuna waved them off. Couldn't he have a moment to himself?

The two proceeded by following him home, eventually. They all sat down in Tsuna's room and discussed his predicament.

"And that's why we shouldn't let you out of our sight."

"Oh, I'm sure Hibari-san's softened down. I mean, to have f-feelings for someone… Especially me…" Tsuna wasn't sure if it was safe to say.

"He could be playing with you. Think of Mukuro." Gokudera tried to convince.

"Well, he isn't around, is he?" Yamamoto said.

"Kufufu, what did you say?"

"Argh, you had to say that, didn't you?" Tsuna sighed. For once he didn't shriek.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun? I heard you were in a bind." Mukuro smirked, materializing in front of the three boys. He sat down and seemed to naturally integrate in their discussion.

"We have to find a way to protect the Tenth! Even though I don't like you, I think you can help." Gokudera grumbled.

"Don't be so harsh, Gokudera." The baseball player laughed. "I think Mukuro will be a great asset in our game."

"This isn't a game…" Tsuna frowned.

"Anyway," Mukuro pretended to brush the two other Guardians aside. "Tsunayoshi-kun, what do you think about letting me have your body?"

"I thought I told you that I would never let that happen! Don't tell me you forgot the time we first met!"

"Oh, but I didn't mean in that way. And think of how angry Hibari would be." He chuckled mischievously. "I just know you want to see him upset."

"Mukuro, I've already upset him quite a lot by telling him that I don't like him more than a friend."

Their conversation dragged on for longer than expected. Mukuro left right before Tsuna's dinner time, and the other two stayed behind. After the meal, Gokudera and Yamamoto left. Tsuna was relieved to be alone again at last. Before the illusionist had departed, however, he had warned Tsuna that he would make another appearance. It was too soon to let his guard down.

The brunette lay in bed. After a short moment of reflection, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wondered why he hadn't been approached by Hibari today. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or worried. He had promised to give the jar back too. Surely Hibari didn't break promises? The day was almost over. He was anxious.<p>

"Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna saw the tall senior walk by. "Have you seen Hibari-san today?"

"Ah, yes. He wanted to see you."

"Can I go see him now?"

"I suppose so. Go on."

The brunette nodded and walked on towards the Committee room. He was lucky that Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera was magically nowhere to be found. He then realized something. If Hibari had wanted to see him, why didn't he do so? He knocked on the door and entered. The prefect was missing from his usual spot. Tsuna decided to wait.

"Herbivore."

"Huh?" Tsuna awoke, a black jacket draped over him. He realized that it was the prefect's. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not long."

He watched as Hibari walked over to his desk and did whatever he always did there. 'He just ignored me?' He folded the jacket as neatly as possible (which wasn't neat at all). "Hibari-san, may I have the jar back?" When he asked that, he felt as if he had dropped a bomb. But no explosion occurred.

"Here." The older boy opened a drawer and took the jar back. It was empty, but he figured that he had kept his part of the deal.

Tsuna walked over to retrieve it while Hibari eyed him. "Do you, um, need something?" He shivered at the gaze. "Why is it empty?"

"You wanted the jar. I gave it to you. Can I have my reward now?"

"R-reward? I never promised anything like that!" Somehow, the brunette thought that the senior looked somewhat like a subdued lion now. Ferocious but gentle? He wasn't sure how to describe what he saw or the feeling he got from him. He was a little bit flustered for no apparent reason.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No!" Tsuna held the jar tightly against his body. "Why are you so intent on k-kissing me?" He already knew the answer but he was somehow too stupid to process it.

"Because I like you."

"That still doesn't justify why _I _should kiss _you._"

"Then can I—"

"Ugh, Hibari-san…" Why didn't he understand? "All right, all right." Hibari was being as stubborn as a mule. Tsuna erased his picture of him as a lion. Nope, definitely not a lion anymore. He bent down close to the seated prefect and shyly touched his lips to his cheek. "Th-there."

Hibari was stunned for a while. He never realized that being kissed by the one he loved felt so… refreshing. It was a new experience and a new emotion. "Tsunayoshi…" He restrained himself from jumping on the younger male and taking him right then and there.

From his pocket, he withdrew a pink pill and laid it in his hand for Tsuna to see. He gestured that he should take it and explained that it was the last one. Lastly, he apologized. He also told Tsuna what it did and described that if he mastered its power, he could have the compressed force of the X-Burner without charging it up. How he knew the move's name was a wonder. But an apology?

"Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna felt warm inside. He was getting along with Hibari. Reborn would be glad to know. "I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in all this business." 'And if I hadn't, you probably wouldn't be in love with me.' He regretted the thought. Feeling loved was pleasant, to some extent.

The tall male gave a smirk and returned to working. Tsuna felt a little dejected. He wanted a little bit more attention. Just a little more, just a little longer. So he sat in the Committee room, watching as his Guardian scribbled on endless amounts of paper. 'He kinda reminds me of the Hibari from ten years later…'

"Why are you still here? Class is long over, you should leave before the baby maims you."

"I just wanted to…" What did he want? "I don't know."

"Are you falling in love with me, herbivore?" Tsuna flinched. He had reverted to labelling him as a weakling.

"Nothing of the sort!" He went towards the door. "Goodbye, Hibari-san."

"Goodbye," The prefect waited until the boy's footsteps were out of earshot and whispered to himself. "…Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p>Hi guys, I'm alive. Development is a bit slower than expected. Trying to keep Hibari in character is hard if he's a lovestruck maiden.<p>

Thanks for your reviews/comments, I read all of them :)

((now I feel like 1827 is my second favorite ship.))


	17. Chapter 17

Opening Up – 1827

17.

"Tsuna! Wait up!"

"Yamamoto? Don't you have club activities today?"

"I did. They're over. What are you doing here so late?"

The brunette could only stutter. "I-I... This!" He showed the jar with one pink pill in it. "I came to get this back from Hibari-san."

"There's only one left?"

"Seems so, yeah." Tsuna could only remember how his senior had apologized. "Let's go home then, if you're done."

"Man, can't let you out of my sight for a second, Tsuna. Where's Gokudera anyway? I thought he was going to watch you today."

"W-watch me?" he exclaimed, indignant. "Anyway, I didn't see him after school. He just mysteriously disappeared."

"Sawada-san!" A deep voice rung out from the other side of the hallway.

"Ah, Kusakabe-san, what is it?" Tsuna looked at the tall male running to him. He was handed a note.

"It's from Kyo-san. Please do read it."

First, Tsuna wondered how Kusakabe had received the note so quickly after his departure. Where had the right-hand of the Disciplinary Committee been anyway? 'He's like a really big ninja.' He shoved the note into his pants pocket and thanked the guy with the pompadour. Yamamoto poked at him curiously.

"C'mon, show me!"

"N-no, I don't think Hibari-san would like that!" The brunette tried to dodge his hands but was tickled remorselessly. "Yamamoto!" He cried between laughs. "Stop it!"

His friend did eventually stop when his eyes were full of tears and his cheeks were red. He still would not relent, as he kept the note safely tucked into his pocket.

"Stop disrupting the peace. I'm trying to work." Hibari appeared and looked at Tsuna, then Yamamoto, then back to Tsuna, and finally back to Yamamoto. A tearful, blushing boy and a stupid baseball club member. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, are you jealous, Hibari?" Yamamoto teased, holding Tsuna between his arms and sticking his tongue out. The victim only tried to wriggle weakly away.

"Let go of the herbivore."

"I don't think so." He smirked. "I told you that you started a war. Be prepared."

"A war?" Tsuna echoed. "What about?"

"You."

Color drained from his face. "Why?"

"Because," Mukuro's voice said. "You are mine, Tsunayoshi-kun." His body appeared close to Tsuna too. Hibari whipped out his tonfas.

"What's going on here?" Dino ran in, half of his face tanned. He tripped on a loose tile and fell flat on his face. "Ow…"

"Dino-san? Mukuro? What are you doing here?" Too much was happening. He couldn't take everything into account. Tsuna was slow, after all.

Dino wobbled into a kneeling position and helped himself up whilst clinging to the wall. "Leaving me up there wasn't nice, Kyouya. And you! Let go of Tsuna!"

"I'm afraid that if I do, these two will jump on him." Yamamoto eyed the two dark-haired males with their weapons out. "So… let's go home, Tsuna?" He said casually and smiled.

Tsuna reluctantly agreed as staying would probably get him hurt and into an even more complicated situation. He bowed to Hibari and quickly shifted away with Yamamoto's arms around his shoulders. Dino followed because he knew Nana wouldn't mind his intrusion. Mukuro merely disappeared after taunting Hibari, who just seethed and watched his little herbivore leave.

* * *

><p>"I leave him in your care," Yamamoto said respectfully to Dino and left.<p>

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? Dino-san, can't you stop everyone from interfering in my relationship with Hibari-san? We're so close to being friends." He sighed, exasperated.

"Tsuna, you do know that he wants to be… more than friends with you, right?" He swallowed.

"Y-yes, but it's not like I'll go out with him or anything."

"Tsuna," Dino repeated in a serious tone. "Men are wild beasts who will amount to everything for what they want."

"I-I know, I'm a guy too, you know." 'Except just wimpier.' He thought to himself.

"Yes, but Kyouya is ruthless! He doesn't just want to, erm, go out with you, he also wants to do plenty of naughty things to you."

"I-I know that!" As Dino nearly died of the shock, he tried to correct himself, but worsened the situation. "But I didn't let him!" His big brother fell down with a deafening thump. "D-Dino-san!"

Tsuna dragged the older man onto the couch and laid him there. What a headache. It's not like his life was in danger or anything. It was just Hibari Kyouya, the most evil… Tsuna reflected a bit. He was nice sometimes. He just showed it in a more peculiar way.

"A-about Kyouya… W-what did he do to you?" Dino slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head. Unfortunately, it had impacted on the spot where Hibari had hit him in the afternoon.

"Nothing in particular. He's not that bad of a guy, either."

"I know that, but he should really keep his killing intent off when we're sparring." The man mumbled. "Anyway, I don't approve of your relationship."

"We're just friends."

"I don't approve!" The blonde repeated childishly, crossing his arms like he did earlier during the day with Hibari.

"Dino-san, you idiot!" Tsuna walked up the staircase and yelled, "Fine then, I _will_ get Hibari-san to do things to me! Just you wait."

"But…" He pouted, arms still crossed. "I thought I was doing the right thing…" He flinched when the door to Tsuna's room slammed shut. "Can't we come to a compromise?"

'Stupid Dino-san, trying to be reasonable when he's the one who came up with the most stupid argument…' he thought.

"All right, I'll go home. But if Kyouya lays one finger on you, I'm going to beat him down."

"Hibari-san is stronger than before, so you better be careful!"

Dino narrowed his eyes and slipped his shoes on. He couldn't stop them from being friends, but he could certainly stop them from becoming lovers. What if he turned Hibari away from Tsuna? It was a plausible plan. He walked out of the house, thankful that Nana wasn't there to witness their yelling.

He was a laid-back man. He had always been one. But when it came to members of his family (mafia or not) he seemed to become more stubborn and overprotective. He just couldn't accept that his only little brother, even though not related by blood, was ready to move on into a relationship. _A relationship with another male._ He smacked himself. 'Not yet, not yet. Tsuna doesn't like him that way. It's too early for him.' He nervously combed his hair back before smacking into a street light.

* * *

><p>All these elements of All27... lol. No comment really. Enjoy :)<p>

There's a reason for everything, so your questions about the plot's little things will probably answered sooner or later. If not, I'll answer them next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Opening Up – 1827

18.

As Tsuna heard the front door being shut, he snuck the piece of paper out of his pocket. He carefully looked around in case Reborn would pop out of nowhere as always. Once he was reassured, he laid eyes on the note. Tsuna suddenly blushed when he saw that it was the piece of paper he dropped in the Committee room some days ago when Hibari was sick. How could he have written such an embarrassing thing? He placed the note on his desk and sighed. This was only going to make Hibari chase after him more. It was like he was giving him a chance.

But then it wasn't as if Dino and the rest of his friends would let Hibari lay a hand on him. Except that he already had. He seriously considered Hibari's feelings. Tsuna had just recently grasped the fact that the prefect would not give up until he had received what he wanted. Should he comply? He stroked his chin pensively. It was worth a try. Someone who gets something easily gets bored of it. That's what he had learned from Lambo.

"Tsuna, dinner time!" The child yelled from downstairs. 'Speak of the devil.' Tsuna thought.

"Coming!"

"How was your day, dear?"

"It was fine. When did you come back?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. I just bought some sushi from Yamamoto-san's store. He even gave me a discount. I want you to give these cookies to him as thanks after dinner."

"All right…" Tsuna seated himself at the dinner table. "Thanks for the food."

As soon as he was done eating and crying from the insane amount of wasabi Lambo had put on some of the sushi, his mother sent him off with a box of homemade butter cookies. Tsuna nodded in silent approval. His mother's cookies were the best.

Yamamoto came to greet him at the door and suggested that he come in. His father was still busy with the customers. Tsuna handed him the package and announced that he was going to leave.

"Wait," Yamamoto stopped him. "About Hibari…"

"W-what about him?"

"He's serious about you."

"I figured."

"So, what did the note say?" He asked, still curious.

"Oh," Tsuna reddened. "It was just something I dropped when I was taking care of him in the Committee room."

"I think that was probably the reason why he fell in love with you in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of people fear him." Yamamoto opened the box and took a cookie out. "You're normally scared of him, but you took care of him this time." He popped it into his mouth. "Hm, these are good. Thank your mother for me, will you?"

Tsuna took some time to process what Yamamoto had said. "Then if you were the one who took care of him that day, would he have fallen in love with you?"

"It's plausible, but I think not. I'm not afraid of him, he's just a bit weird. Come to think of it, it's probably just you, Tsuna. You emit this aura..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "Everyone's after you."

"Liar, no girls like me." He sulked.

Yamamoto merely laughed again and shoved a cookie past his lips. "I'm sure the right person will come along some day. And hopefully it's not Hibari, eh?"

"I have absolutely no intention of dating him! I'm not into Hibari-san. I'm not even into guys!"

"I have a belief that everyone is bisexual. It's just that they prefer one gender over another. You're young, so you're still confused." Yamamoto wiggled his fingers like a magician while Tsuna chewed slowly. "Believe me. Everyone's going to go through a phase."

"If you say so." Tsuna raised his eyebrow. He could never take Yamamoto seriously. "Well then, I gotta run. See you tomorrow."

"Sure do."

"Good night, Yamamoto." With that, he walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>It was Friday now, and Tsuna wondered why he was shivering every now and then. He opted to wear the school sweater even though the weather wasn't too bad. The week had passed on rather uneventfully, except for his several encounters with Hibari or the fact that he forgot his homework once.<p>

The end of the school day neared. He walked out of his classroom and was intercepted by Hibari, who just glared at him. Tsuna gave him an awkward smile and walked to the shoe lockers. He was joined by his faithful friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. They went home together as always and parted ways once they had dropped Tsuna off. He knew they were cautious, but to that extent? Hibari wouldn't stalk him home, would he?

Tsuna dropped his bag onto the ground and decided to put off his homework until the next day. He turned on his computer and looked at the time. Roughly four in the afternoon. He had plenty of time to do what he wanted before dinner. Moving his mouse to click on a program, he made a piece of paper fall off of the desk. 'I'll pick it up later.'

It was now six in the evening. Nana came up to tell him that dinner was going to be soon and kissed him on the forehead, asking how his day had been.

"I'm going to pass the vacuum in your room after dinner, so pick up the big bits of trash, okay? Come down in half an hour for dinner."

"Yeah, okay." He shrugged her off.

He bent down to pick up the piece of paper he had dropped earlier and realized something. This wasn't his handwriting. He frowned and turned the paper around. It was the note that he had wrote about Hibari… He turned it again to check, just in case his eyes were playing tricks on him. The other side, the one he had just seen this very day, had Hibari's writing on it. It was a proposal to go out Friday evening at… Five. 'A date?' He looked at his monitor. It was now several minutes past six. How Hibari would bite him to death for being over an hour late!

He ran downstairs and yelled about how he would be late to dinner. He put his shoes on quickly and grabbed the closest jacket and rushed outside. Hibari had worded his invitation so nicely too! He would be disappointed. He hoped he was still waiting. Tsuna sprinted as fast as his no-good legs would take him to the meeting spot. How he hoped Hibari wouldn't hate him.

* * *

><p>Daily life is so boring. Sorry for the lack of updates haha.<p> 


End file.
